


To end all wars

by Whovianbi___girl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Watching Someone Sleep, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovianbi___girl/pseuds/Whovianbi___girl
Summary: Prompt fill.Hope you guys like it.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	To end all wars

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Know_It_All_Hermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> Prompt:  
> 
> 
> "You touch me and suddenly I feel a little less war torn. I'm not sure what peace is supposed to feel like but I think it may feel a lot like you"

Daryl sat on his porch, thinking about the little blonde inside, in his bed.

How did she do it, how did she take away all his pain and suffering with just a touch.

He didn't know for sure, he had nothing to compare it to, but this must be what peace feels like.

Peace is beautiful Beth laying next to him, her leg wrapped around his hip, fast asleep and peaceful next to the wide awake , scared Daryl.

It's her thinking he is worthy of touching her, of loving her, holding her.  
It's her moving against him, astride him, underneath him, cooing and moaning and telling him she never wants it to end, that she loves him so much.  
It's Beth telling him that she wants a life with him, children, marriage, a house, all of it

He needs her so much, he loves her so much.She's his other half, she completes him.

Just being near her calmed him, made him a better man, one not controlled by his past, the horror, anger and fear from his childhood stripped away by this tiny angel of a woman.

It reminded him of that song Beth had played on repeat for a while when he first knew her.

"You touch me and suddenly I feel a little less war torn. I'm not sure what peace is supposed to feel like but I think it may feel a lot like you"

'God she's perfect. ' Daryl thought to himself, smiling peacefully as he heard her move around inside, before seeing her walk out to him in only his shirt, and nothing else, coming to him and wrapping her arms around his waist so that she can rest her head on his chest.

If Beth was his medicine, let him never recover.

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think?
> 
> Kudos are great, Comments are LIFE!!
> 
> :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


End file.
